Two basic aims are considered for the research program of our investigation in the forthcoming year: 1. Further purification of the inhibitor of gastric secretion from the canine antrum and its chemical characterization. 2. Separation of the carbohydrate moiety of the intrinsic factor from human and animal sources and the investigation of its chemical composition structure. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Glass, G.B.J.: Immunology of atrophic gastritis. N.Y. State Medical Journal, 1977, in press. Glass, G.B.J.: Antitrophic effects of gastric auto-antibodies on parietal and peptic cells. In: Progress in Gastroenterology, Vol. III, (Glass, G.B.J., Editor), Grune & Stratton, N.Y., 1977, in press.